1. Field
The present invention is generally related to a bearing support for a motor, and particularly to a bearing support for use in a motor of an electric fan.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 of the present application, generally, a conventional electric fan includes an electric motor. The electric motor includes a frame 3 having a bearing support 30 with an upwardly extending tube 32 at a center thereof, a stator 2 mounted around the tube 32 of the bearing support 30, and a bearing 34 settled in the tube 32 of the bearing support 30. A rotor shaft 14 of a rotor 1 is rotatably mounted in the bearing 34 in axial direction of the motor.
The bearing and the stator are mounted to the tube of the bearing support by an interferential engagement with the tube of the bearing support so that the bearing and the stator can be fixed in position in relative to the tube of the bearing support. The interferential engagement of the stator induces a radially inward force acting on the tube of the bearing support. In the prior art design, such a force is directly transmitted to the bearing. When the force is too large, it may cause the bearing to adversely contact with the rotor shaft, thereby increasing friction between the bearing and the rotor shaft, and noise of the operation of the motor.
Therefore, it is desired to design a tube of a bearing support to reduce the friction and noise between the bearing and the rotor shaft caused by the radially inward force from the stator to the tube of the bearing support.